


La Dinastia Winchester  - Ch 2 - Adam

by Akire87



Series: La Dinastia Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akire87/pseuds/Akire87
Summary: What if.  Ho sempre pensato che fosse un peccato che Adam non fosse Adam quando lo hanno incontrato o che almeno non avessero chiesto a Castiel di riportarlo indietro assieme alla madre. Come già detto avrei voluto che molti dei componenti della famiglia "Winchester" sopravvivessero. Questa storia nasce da questo what if utopico. Il filo conduttore rimane lo stesso delle 13 stagioni, quindi trovate gli episodi di riferimento e tutto quello che avviene prima viene dato per saputo dal lettore.Episodio di riferimento: 4x19 il salto dello squalo. Ma Adam è davvero Adam. E sopravvive.





	La Dinastia Winchester  - Ch 2 - Adam

Autore: karrina87  
Titolo: La Dinasdia Winchester  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Rating: Giallo  
Personaggi: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Adam Milligan.  
Warnings: What if, morte di un personaggio secondario, sangue.  
Conteggio parole: 4732  
Disclaimer: I personaggi di Supernatural non mi appartengono, li ho solo presi in prestito ma senza fini di lucro.

Riassunto: What if. Ho sempre pensato che fosse un peccato che Adam non fosse Adam quando lo hanno incontrato o che almeno non avessero chiesto a Castiel di riportarlo indietro assieme alla madre. Come già detto avrei voluto che molti dei componenti della famiglia "Winchester" sopravvivessero. Questa storia nasce da questo what if utopico. Il filo conduttore rimane lo stesso delle 13 stagioni, quindi trovate gli episodi di riferimento e tutto quello che avviene prima viene dato per saputo dal lettore.

Episodio di riferimento: 4x19 il salto dello squalo. Ma Adam è davvero Adam. E sopravvive.

 

Dean ravanò nel cruscotto e tirò fuori il telefono di suo padre sbattendo anche la testa sul tettuccio.  
"Pronto" quella giornata iniziava bene.  
"John?" Domandò una voce di un ragazzo.  
"Non può venire al telefono, posso aiutarti?" Non riconoscendo la voce Dean si domandò chi poteva essere.  
"Sono Adam Milligan, lui mi conosce. Gli dica di venire al telefono!" Domandò in tono sgarbato dettato dalla sofferenza.  
"Spiacente di doverti dare la notizia ma John è morto più di due anni fa. Chi parla?" Per qualche strano motivo quella voce ricordava qualcosa a Dean, il tono di voce o forse il timbro...  
"Sono il figlio..."

Windom, Minnesota

Con l'aspetto di un uomo con una missione Dean iniziò a prelevare oggetti dal fondo del baule dell'impala mentre Sam cercava di farlo ragionare.  
"Dean, ti assicuro che Adam è reale. E' nato il 29 settembre 1990 da Kate Milligan, il padre non risulta sul certificato di nascita. E' stato con gli scout si è diplomato con lode al liceo attualmente va all'università del Wisconsin e sta studiando medicina. Dean mi ascolti?"  
"E' una trappola." Doveva per forza esserlo. John glielo avrebbe detto se avesse avuto un fratellastro. Non c'era possibilità che suo padre non gli avesse detto una cosa del genere.  
Entrarono nella tavola calda e Dean si mise a preparare le trappole per smascherare il demone o mutaforma o qualunque altra creatura credeva di farlo fesso: Acqua santa nel bicchiere. Posate d'argento al posto delle normali di acciaio. E spostò la sedia per far si che si sedesse dove voleva lui.  
"In un modo o nell'altro la deve pagare, ha usato papà come esca...è stato l'ultimo sbaglio nella sua breve vita..." Ma vedendo lo sguardo di pietà che gli stava rivolgendo Sam domandò: "Che c'è?"  
"Dean ascolta, c'è una annotazione nel diario di papà. Del gennaio 1990. Dice che è diretto nel Minnesota per lavorare a un caso. Quindi risale a circa 9 mesi prima che sia nato il ragazzo."  
"Coincidenza."   
"Coincidenza?" Piuttosto negazione pensò Sam."E le due pagine successive del diario? Strappate!"  
"Tu credi veramente a questa storia?" Dean sapeva che Sam non era un fan del padre ma un fratello segreto?  
"Senti neanche io vorrei crederci dico solo che è possibile, insomma papà spariva per intere settimane e non era esattamente un monaco." Sam non capiva come Dean potesse venerare il padre fino al punto di renderlo cieco ai suoi difetti. Ma era sempre stato così. " Un cacciatore arriva in città. Uccide il mostro. Salva la ragazza e talvolta lei è riconoscente..." Sembrava la storia dei venerdì sera di Dean e per un istante entrambi si ritrovarono a pensare a Lisa e Ben. "Potrebbe essere successo senza volere..."  
"Finiscila!" Ok quel tasto era dolente.

Salvato dalla campanella di ingresso.  
Un ragazzo biondo, occhi azzurri, costituzione robusta dovuta alla genetica dei Winchester si guardò attorno e si girò quando Sam chiamo: "Adam?"  
"Sei Sam?" Il diciottenne non sembrava sapere chi fossero. Se era una trappola mentiva bene...  
"Sì, lui è Dean." Adam salutò senza entusiasmo e si sedette al tavolo.  
"Allora...come mai conoscevate mio padre?" E come mai avevate il suo cellulare avrebbe voluto chiedere. Adam non aveva familiari ancora in vita da parte di madre e disperato per la sua scomparsa si era fatto violenza e aveva chiamato il numero di John. La polizia non aveva trovato nulla ma si ricordava che il padre era stato militare e che aveva un certo ascendente sui membri delle forze dell'ordine. In casi disperati...misure disperate.  
"Lavoravamo insieme..." Disse Sam.  
"ah...come è morto?" Sembrava una domanda che un figlio dovesse fare in merito alla scoperta della morte del padre. Ma sentiva i sentimenti nei confronti di John come anestetizzati.  
"Sul lavoro." Restò vago Sam non sapendo di cosa fosse a conoscenza Adam.  
"Quindi ha avuto un incidente in officina? Faceva il meccanico giusto?" Altra domanda senza vero interesse, il suo pensiero fisso era un altro.   
"E' stato schiacciato da un'auto!" Disse con brutalità Dean tirando fuori la pistola sotto il tavolo e tirando indietro il cane.  
Se un figlio scopre della morte del padre non rimane impassibile, non ordina il solito in una tavola calda, non beve un bicchiere d'acqua! Va a sbronzarsi fino a che non si rende insensibile al dolore! Dean era indignato come recitazione qualunque cosa fosse faceva schifo.

Poi però bevve l'acqua santa e nulla accadde. Prese le posate d'argento e nulla accadde. Anche se gli costava ammetterlo non era disposto ad uccidere un essere umano perché era incazzato nero a non ne poteva più di sentirlo blaterare su suo padre. "oh quante idiozie... tu stai mentendo!"  
"Non è vero." Negò Adam, non gli piaceva che qualcuno gli desse del bugiardo.  
"Sì che lo è." Fece Dean a muso duro.  
"Scusa ma chi siete voi per darmi del bugiardo?"  
"Siamo i figli di John Winchester. D'accordo? Noi siamo i suoi figli!" Gli sbatté in faccia il maggiore dei Wincester.  
Attraverso la nebbia della stanchezza di quei due giorni di preoccupazione per la madre si fece strada un sentimento di reale stupore e di atavico desiderio di un fratello maggiore. Spostò lo sguardo su Sam che glielo restituiva imbarazzato ma sincero. Non era uno scherzo. "Ho dei fratelli?"  
"Non hai fratelli, non so se sei un cacciatore e non mi fido di te!"  
"Non sono mai andato a caccia in vita mia." Adam trovò un po' strano quel commento sulla caccia. Ma quasi immediatamente Dean si alzò deciso ad andarsene. Non poteva, no anzi non voleva perdere la possibilità di avere dei fratelli, con John forse non c'era stato nulla da fare... ma che fosse dannato se non ci avesse provato fino in fondo con i suoi fratelli! "Posso provarlo!"

Li portò a casa sua. Gli mostrò le foto assieme. Di quando erano andati a pesca e dei compleanni. Dean però sembrava fissato su quella dell'unica volta che John lo aveva portato a vedere una partita di baseball.  
Adam provò la soddisfazione tutta fraterna dell'invidia che suo fratello maggiore provava per qualcosa che aveva condiviso solo lui con il padre.  
"Adam hai chiamato papà perché tua madre è sparita?" Sam ormai gli credeva e voleva aiutarlo se poteva. "da quanto tempo?"  
"Tre giorni." Rispose Adam. Dean gli ricordava John aveva la stessa aura di autorità militare. O almeno faceva il terzo grado come un poliziotto. "Chi è stato l'ultima a vederla?"  
"Il signor Abbinanti. Il vicino. L'ha vista rientrare il martedì sera ma il mattino dopo non è andata a lavoro."  
"Hai chiamato la polizia?" Domandò Sam per assicurarsi che avessero già fatto tutto il possibile.  
"Ci ha pensato il direttore dell'ospedale. Io ho preso la macchina e sono venuto qui." Il dolore e la preoccupazione tornarono a riempirlo assieme al senso di colpa "L'ho lasciata da sola"  
"Che ha detto la polizia?" Domandò Dean cercando di essere più gentile con il tono e stiracchiando anche un sorriso.  
"Hanno setacciato la casa senza trovare niente... Non se ne sarebbe andata senza avvisare." Anche se ciò che avrebbe voluto dire era: Non mi avrebbe mai abbandonato, vero? "E' come se fosse sparita dalla faccia della terra."

I fratelli avevano ispezionato la casa e scoperto una corrispondenza fra il caso seguito nel 90 dal padre e una serie di furti di cadavere avvenuti il mese prima in città.  
La madre di Adam non era poi l'unica persona a risultare scomparsa. Anche un barista del luogo era svanito senza lasciare tracce.  
Fu l'occhio attento di Dean ad accorgersi ai graffi sul pavimento in legno. Solo la disperazione e la paura possono dare la capacità di rigare così delle assi di legno. E quei segni portavano sotto il letto.  
La grata di areazione non prometteva nulla di buono. Così come nella migliore delle tradizioni Winchester si giocarono la discesa in quel buco a carta sasso e forbice. Dean giocò forbice, come faceva sempre. E Sam sasso. Per questo motivo fu Dean a trovarsi il naso a venti centimetri dai resti del pasto di quel mostro. Resti che molto probabilmente erano della madre di Adam.

Tornati in motel si erano messi a ripulire l'arsenale per prepararsi alla caccia di quella sera quando un Adam agitatissimo si fece strada nella loro camera dopo aver bussato alla loro porta.  
"Voglio sapere chi siete!" Eruppe. "La mia casa è una scena del crimine, mia madre probabilmente è morta! E voi due mi dite di chiamare la polizia ma ve ne andate prima che arrivi? Chi siete veramente?"  
Adam li vide scambiarsi degli sguardi intensi come se parlassero con il pensiero. Come se Sam volesse dire qualcosa ma Dean gli dicesse di non provarci. "La polizia non sapeva dove cercare, ma tu sì! E prima vi ho sentito dire qualcosa su dei furti di cadavere..."Adam non era minimamente stupido, anzi era molto intelligente. Inoltre finì per notare le armi nascoste sotto la coperta del letto. "Non siete dei meccanici...?" Non era una domanda. "Voglio solo sapere cosa sta succedendo." Sentiva il muro che Dean aveva innalzato e quindi implorò con lo sguardo Sam "Per favore."  
"Siamo cacciatori." "SAMMY!" Lo ammonì Dean. "Lui deve saperlo Dean!"  
Ancora quel termine della tavola calda "Che vuol dire cacciatori?" E Sammy glielo disse.

"Ok quindi fondamentalmente state dicendo che tutti i mostri nei film e tutti gli incubi che ho avuto sono reali?" Un velo di sudore gelido gli copriva la spina dorsale mentre pronunciava quelle parole.  
"Godzilla è solo un film" Sdrammatizzò Dean, anche se un Grazie a Dio aleggiò nell'aria.  
"Noi li cacciamo, come papà." Sam e Dean erano pronti a quasi ogni reazione ma Adam li sorprese. "Ok"  
"OK? Tutto qui?" Chiese Dean  
"Che cosa dovrei dire?" Fece Adam.  
"Che siamo pazzi, bugiardi per elencarne qualcuno... nessuno dice solo ok." Spiegò il maggiore esterrefatto.  
"Bhe siete i miei fratelli...state dicendo la verità?" Domandò in modo diretto. "Sì" rispose senza esitazione Sam. "Allora vi credo...Che è successo a mia madre?"  
"Non ne siamo sicuri, in città qualcuno ruba i corpi morti o vivi che siano. Ma non sappiamo chi." Ammise Sam.  
"C'è una lunga lista di mostri possibili." Spiegò Dean. "Credete che possa essere ancora viva?" il silenzio che seguì la sua domanda fu assordante. E per la prima volta nessuno dei due volle sostenere il suo sguardo. "ah... come posso aiutarvi?"  
"Non puoi." Dean fu categorico.  
"Si è preso mia madre! Vengo con voi se gli date la caccia!" ma la risposta di Dean fu sempre "NO"  
"Dean, senti forse..." "Forse cosa?" Lo interruppe. "Ha perso sua madre." Disse Sam alzando la voce. "Possiamo capire bene come si sente." Continuò.  
Dean si alzò portando con se il diario del padre: "Perché credi che papà non ci abbia mai detto nulla di lui? Perché credi che abbia strappato le pagine? PERCHE' LO VOLEVA PROTEGGERE! Ecco perché."  
"Papà è morto..." provò a controbattere Sam ma Dean si impose ancora: "NON IMPORTA! Lui non voleva che vivesse come noi e noi rispetteremo la sua volontà!"

"Posso dire una cosa?" chiese Adam ricevendo un NO unisono dai due fratelli maggiori.  
Poi Dean prese la giacca e ancora infuriato se ne andò dalla stanza di motel.

"E' sempre così?" Domandò Adam suo fratello maggiore sembrava lo stereotipo del primogenito dispotico e maniaco del controllo.  
"Benvenuto in famiglia!" Fu la risposta solo per metà sarcastica di Sam. Poi estrasse la pistola, tirò indietro il carrello ed estrasse il caricatore. " Ecco ti insegnerò qualcosa..."  
"Ehm...Dean ha detto.." Provò Adam.  
"So cosa ha detto..." Porgendo il calcio della pistola al ragazzo. "...e so cosa sia il desiderio di vendetta."

Sam gli fece vedere come smontare pulire e rimettere insieme la pistola, poi gli disse di provare.  
"Papà come è morto veramente?" Chiese Adam a un certo punto.  
"Un demone." Fu il laconico commento di Sam che fino a un minuto prima era stato molto più loquace. "Dean lo ha ucciso."  
"Quindi per voi è finita?" Si chiese dentro di se come si fa a tornare ad una vita normale dopo aver vissuto qualcosa di così orribile, ma le parole successive di Sam gli tolsero qualunque illusione. "Non è mai finita."  
Poi la luce si spense e dalle pareti iniziarono a sentirsi degli strani rumori.  
A Sam ci volle poco per capire che la creatura che aveva attaccato la madre di Adam era lì per loro. Ma ciò nonostante si trovò a terra trascinato per metà sotto la macchina di Adam nel tentativo di fuga dal parcheggio. Se se la cavò fu solo per il coraggio di Adam che lo trattenne con tutte le sue forze e la divina provvidenza che fece arrivare Dean proprio in quel momento. I proiettili colpirono qualcosa di solido e il mostro ferito lo lasciò andare

"Ma che è accidenti è?" Domandò Dean  
"Non sappiamo che cosa sia, ma sappiamo a chi da la caccia: Jo Barton, la madre di Adam... " Elencò Sam.  
"E Adam...Lo aspettava sotto la sua macchina." Concluse Dean  
"Ha teso una trappola e io ci sono cascato dentro." Sam si sentì inadeguato come un principiante, questi errori avrebbe potuti farli Adam ma non lui. Con un errore del genere la gente muore.   
"Ascolta io ho trovato un nesso." Disse elencando sulle dita "Jo Barton era un poliziotto, sono sicuro che ha aiutato papà. Così abbiamo Jo, la ragazza di papà e suo figlio. Ora sappiamo perché è tornato."  
"Vuole vendicarsi" forse era lo shock di sapere di avere un bersaglio sulla schiena, ma Adam si sentiva freddo come il ghiaccio. L'unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era di piantare un proiettile nel cranio di quella bestia finché le sue cervella non fossero state sparpagliate sul pavimento.

 

Tornati a casa di Adam Dean gli ordinò di preparare la valigia. Il piano era semplice. portare il ragazzo da Bbby così che fosse al sicuro e poi tornare a finire il lavoro.  
Sam non era d'accordo. Senza Adam quella cosa poteva tornare a nascondersi per altri diciotto anni. L'unico modo per abbatterla era di usare lo stesso Adam come esca. Il che ovviamente finì per farli litigare.  
"Hai intenzione di usarlo come esca per questo vuoi restare?" Fu l'accusa di Dean.  
"Questa cosa tornerà...addestriamo Adam. Prepariamolo."   
"Potrebbe morire Sam! "  
"Tutti possiamo morire, anche se uccidiamo questo demone altri potrebbero vendicarsi. Su papà, su di noi. E se trovassero il ragazzo? E non fosse pronto?" Ma invece di Dean a rispondere fu Adam.  
"Lo farò. Farò tutto il necessario. Voglio farlo." Aveva ascoltato tutto e il suo desiderio di vendetta lo stava ormai accecando. Avrebbe messo lui fine alla creatura che gli aveva strappato la madre.

 

La mattina dopo iniziarono l'addestramento. I tre fratelli andarono al limitare di un bosco in una zona dove nessuno avrebbe sentito gli spari e dove nessuna pallottola vagante avrebbe rischiato di causare danno. Presero un cartello di metallo e ci disegnarono un bersaglio. Sam come il giorno precedente fece da maestro: Insegnò come impugnare l'arma, mirare e il momento in cui premere il grilletto. fra un respiro e l'altro quando la mano è più ferma.  
"E' facile devi solo stare attento al rinculo. Hai tre colpi. Prova."  
Adam andò a segno con tutti e tre i colpi. "La fortuna del principiante."  
Dean li osservava dalla macchina contrariato. Avrebbe dovuto essere al sicuro da Bobby o a studiare all'università. Avrebbe dovuto avere la vita che Sam non aveva potuto avere per colpa sua.

Poi demonologia, rituali ed armi per abbattere i diversi mostri. Sam sembrava un fiume di conoscenza inarrestabile e Adam un pozzo che voleva essere colmato. Dean lo sentì raccontare delle loro cacce come se fossero state delle Avventure... . La sensazione di stare sbagliando divenne ogni secondo più intensa.  
"Accidenti che lavoro assurdo che fate." Fu il commento di Adam a un certo punto.  
"Essere un cacciatore non è un lavoro Adam. E' la vita! Sei quasi medico, hai la ragazza, degli amici?" Adam annuì. "Ora non ce li hai più." Quelle parole brutalmente crudeli che Dean sentiva uscire dalla bocca di Sam gli sembravano drammaticamente familiari... e poi si ricordò dove le aveva già sentite. Era stato suo padre John a pronunciarle. "Se vuoi davvero fare questo non puoi avere legami con nessuno. Nessuno! Sono punti deboli. Metteresti quelle persone in pericolo, verrebbero uccise. E' il prezzo che paghiamo. Li devi tagliare fuori dalla tua vita." Per la prima volta Dean vide la sua vita come l'aveva vista Sam a 17 anni... come una setta. Da cui non potevi uscire se non fuggendo. "Puoi contare soltanto su una cosa: la famiglia." E non gli avrebbe permesso di fare il lavaggio del cervello a quel ragazzo. Non in questa vita.   
"Sam. Posso parlarti?" facendogli cenno si spostarono nell'altra stanza. "Ti rendi conto? Cacciare è la vita...Non puoi avere legami... Papà ti fece lo stesso identico discorso. Fu poco prima che tu ci lasciassi per Stanford. Odiasti papà per aver detto quelle cose e adesso le ripeti?" Vide il disagio Sam odiava l'ipocrisia nelle persone.  
"Sì bhe, in fondo aveva ragione..." A Dean quasi crollò la mascella... poteva contare sulle dita di una mano le volte che Sam aveva ammesso che John aveva ragione...Meglio su un singolo dito: "E da quando?"  
"L'ha sempre avuta. Dean quando vedo Adam sai che vedo?" Sam non era mai sembrato così spietato.  
"Un normale ragazzo." Come eri anche tu avrebbe voluto aggiungere.  
"No, un pasto! Per i demoni, per i mostri la fuori non è nient'altro. Ho odiato papà per tanto tempo. Davvero. Ma adesso credo di capire. Non avevamo un cane o un bel giardino con lo steccato e allora? Papà ci ha fatto del bene, ci ha insegnato come difenderci. Adam merita lo stesso."  
"Che stai dicendo Sammy?" Sam non sembrava Sam agli occhi di Dean. Sembrava John. Dolorosamente si rese conto del male che gli aveva fatto ad entrambi. A Sam e a lui. Ma Adam poteva ancora essere salvato.  
"Credi che abbia torto?" Domandò il minore.  
"Credo che sia troppo tardi per noi. Questa è la nostra vita, questo è ciò che siamo noi, va bene? Io lo accetto per me, ma per Adam?Lui ha ancora una possibilità, può studiare, diventare medico." Avere una vita normale.  
"Cos'ha Adam di speciale?" Le parole di Sam grondavano veleno.  
"Sei geloso del ragazzo?" Domandò stupito Dean, non pensava che il fratello potesse essere tanto meschino.  
"E tu?" Gli domandò a bruciapelo Sam sapendo quanto lo aveva ferito il padre, che con Dean aveva sempre centellinato e fatto sudare qualunque forma di gratificazione e complimento. "Dean tutto questo non è reale. Il padre che Adam ha conosciuto non era reale quello che c'è la fuori nell'ombra QUELLO è reale. Il mondo che sta per finire QUELLO è reale. Tutto il resto sono balle che la gente si racconta per illudersi  
"Non aveva scelta con noi nostro padre. Ma con Adam sì invece. Non c'è bisogno di condannarlo. " Anche se parlava di Adam era a Ben che pensava, doveva credere che ci fosse un modo per restare fuori da quell'orrore che era la loro vita.   
Ma Sam gli tolse qualunque illusione. "E' un Winchester. E' già condannato."  
Ma Dean si rifiutava di accettarlo, corse fuori nella notte ancora una volta avrebbe ispezionato nuovamente il cimitero. doveva trovare quella cosa e ucciderla. Prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Sale a porte e finestre, assi di legno sulle grate dell'areazione. Avevano ridotto i punti di accesso alla casa a uno solo quando la porta di ingresso cigolò rendendo palese che qualcuno era entrato in casa.  
"Adam!" Il ragazzo venne sorpreso da quella voce, l'avrebbe riconosciuta dappertutto. "Mamma? MAMMA!" E dimentico di tutto quello che Sam e Dean gli avevano detto nei due giorni passati corse giù all'ingresso. Dove vide la madre, ferita ma viva. Perse ogni ragione e la abbracciò mentre Sam gli urlava di aspettare. Si mise anche fra di loro quando Sam le puntò addosso il fucile.  
Non voleva credere che non fosse sua madre. Era calda fra le sue braccia. Aveva la sua voce, il suo odore. Sam si sbagliava!  
"NON E' TUA MADRE!" Urlò Sam mettendolo in guardia.  
L'adrenalina lo rese avventato e disarmò Sam puntandogli addosso il fucile. Negli attimi concitati a seguire, un uomo dall'aspetto di Jo Barton colpì Sam alla testa con un bastone facendolo crollare a terra e quella cosa che non era la madre di Adam lo colpì al volto tanto forte da fargli perdere conoscenza.

Adam si svegliò legato al tavolo del salotto Sam era legato ad una sedia con la testa a penzoloni e un rivolo di sangue che colava dietro l'orecchio.  
"Sam.." Provò a chiamare Sam ebbe un sussulto e mosse le palpebre. Nel suo campo visivo entrò il volto di sua madre... indossato da quel mostro. "Ciao Adam...Ben svegliato!"  
"Tu- che cosa diavolo sei?" Adam voleva dare un nome al suo odio.  
"E' un demone divoratore, non è così? Per questo il proiettile d'argento non vi ha ucciso." Disse Sam saggiando le corde che lo legavano. Il secondo mostro non si vedeva ma sapeva che doveva essere lì da qualche parte. Doveva liberarsi e alla svelta. Se i loro aguzzini non avessero voluto torturarli a quest'ora lui e Adam sarebbero morti. Doveva guadagnare tempo.  
"Sai rovo questo termine un po' razzista..." Disse il demone. giocando con il coltello sul petto di Adam che si agitava inutilmente sotto le corde. "Uhm...carne fresca,è molto meglio della solita!"  
Passò il coltello sufficientemente forte da creare una linea di sangue sul petto del ragazzo e come un cane si chinò a leccarlo.  
Sam sapeva che l'unico modo per distrarla da Adam per farla incazzare: "Dovevo capirlo, gli ultimi omicidi mi hanno confuso: i demoni divoratori non cercano i vivi. Voi siete solo degli spazzini! Vi cibate di morti. Assumendo le stesse sembianze dell'ultimo cadavere."  
"Mia madre è morta allora?" Aveva sperato quasi che si trattasse di una possessione demoniaca, Sam gli aveva spiegato che in rari casi l'ospite poteva ancora essere salvato se l'esorcismo veniva effettuato in tempo.  
"Oh, sì, l'abbiamo divorata. Era ancora viva quando abbiamo dato i primi morsi. E' morta strillando e implorando pietà." Aggiunse una voce maschile entrando nel salotto.  
"Ti ucciderò Mostro!" Sputò loro addosso Adam con le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Non credo che succederà. No, io credo che vi mangeremo. E poi mangeremo il vostro amico." Disse la donna  
"John Whincester correrà qui quando gli direte della morte del suo figlioletto..."Aggiunse divertito l'uomo. " E così uccideremo anche lui."  
"... Adam non è il figlio di John, sono io suo figlio." Disse Sam calamitando l'attenzione dei due demoni.  
"Bel tentativo, ma quando divoriamo qualcuno ne assimiliamo i pensieri, i ricordi e questo involucro sa esattamente di chi è figlio Adam. Siamo quello che mangiamo." Lo corresse la donna.  
"Allora sai perfettamente che Adam e John si vedevano solo un paio di giorni all'anno... non esattamente il rapporto più stretto del mondo. Non quando aveva già un figlio di cui occuparsi a tempo pieno. Ma che ve lo spiego a fare? voi come vostro padre siete solo dei mostri." Corresse il tiro Sam.  
Adam stava zitto ma fissava Sam. Sapeva quello che stava facendo ma gli sembrava un tentativo disperato.  
Tuttavia il coltello si spostò dal petto di Adam e finì sull'avambraccio di Sam dove uno dei due mostri tagliò un profondo squarcio prima di chinarsi a bere il sangue fresco.  
"Il suo sangue è diverso..." Commentò poi staccandosi dalla ferita.  
"Usi molto quella parola Sam." E gli squarciò l'altro polso. "Non credo tu sappia che cosa significhi. Nostro padre era un mostro? Perché? A causa di quello che mangiava? Non ha mai fatto male a nessuno. Almeno da vivo."  
"No, non era un mostro, ma quello che lo ha ucciso lo era. Un mostro di nome John Winchester." Aggiunse la donna spingendo più in profondità la lama nella carne.  
"SAM!" chiamò Adam, il sangue che iniziava a gocciolare sul pavimento.  
"Grazie a tuo padre io e mio fratello siamo cresciuti da soli..." Raccontò. "Ci siamo dovuti arrangiare e per vent'anni abbiamo dovuto vivere come ratti... cibandoci di carne putrida."  
"Poi ci siamo detti perché non passare a qualcosa di più fresco?" La donna si rialzò tornando da Adam riprendendo a farlo sanguinare.  
"Vendetta, era l'unica cosa a cui riuscivamo a pensare." Affondando la lama nella carne del ragazzo.  
"Adam se ti agiti così... ti dissanguerai più in fretta. Quindi è moglio che ti calmi e ti rilassi." Disse crudele.

EHY

Poi il rombo di uno sparo squarciò l'aria e la donna venne scagliata contro il muro.  
"Sono demoni divoratori! Riusci ad avvisare Sam. Dean allora corresse la direzione del fucile facendo saltare la testa al secondo essere. Ma il primo si era già rialzato e lo fece volare attraverso la stanza .  
Sanguinanti ne Sam ne Adam potevano fare nulla sempre più deboli per la perdita di sangue.  
Dean e il mostro si rotolarono sul pavimento cercando di sopraffarsi a vicenda. Alla fine il cacciatore riuscì a prendere un pesante oggetto di metallo e colpì alla testa il demone fino a quando sentì il cranio spaccarsi come un melone e il corpo sotto di lui rimase immobile.

"Dean" chiamò sofferente Sam al limite della perdita di conoscenza.  
Immediatamente il fratello maggiore prese delle pezze di stoffa dalla credenza e avvolse i polsi del fratello. tagliò le corde che lo bloccavano e gli alzò le braccia per far cessare l'emorragia. Poi andò da Adam e lo liberò dai legacci. Ansimava e grugniva di dolore a ogni minimo movimento. La ferita sanguinava ma era stata fatta per provocare dolore piuttosto che uccidere. Sarebbe sopravvissuto.  
"Tieni premuto."Disse mettendo la mano di Adam sulla pezza insanguinata.  
"Grazie."

Ore dopo avevano seppellito i corpi e dato un funerale da cacciatrice alla madre di Adam e stavano riprendendosi dalle ferite in silenzio nella camera di Motel dei fratelli Winchester.  
"Adesso cosa succede?" Domandò Adam svuotato ormai di ogni energia.  
"Adesso...provi a lasciarti tutto alle spalle. A dimenticare. A vivere una vita normale." Disse Sam pentito di aver quasi fatto uccidere il fratello appena conosciuto. L'esperienza era stata traumatizzante. E l'aveva riportato in se.  
"In pratica mi state mollando." Accusò Adam.  
"Hai visto quello che facciamo. Per poco non ci rimettevi la pelle. Nessuno sano di mente resterebbe con noi. La cosa più furba da fare è voltare le spalle e allontanarti più che puoi da noi e da i nostri casini." Cercò di farlo ragionare Dean ammettendo dentro di se che Sam aveva fatto la cosa giusta da ragazzo.  
"Per andare dove? A casa? Dove mia madre è stata massacrata? Nel Wisconsin? Perché lì i mostri non ci sono? Avete ragione, il mondo sta per finire: dovrei proprio iniziare a studiare per non diventare mai medico." Decisamente il sarcasmo pungente era un tratto di famiglia. Stranamente era incredibilmente facile accettare l'idea di Adam lì con loro, a discutere e litigare come se fossero cresciuti assieme.  
"Ascolta Adam, io e Sam faremo tutto il possibile per impedire che ciò avvenga." Come se la volontà potesse cambiare la realtà.  
"Allora voglio aiutarvi." E prima che Dean dicesse che non poteva aggiunse "So di non essere un cacciatore. E che ci sono ancora moltissime cose che devo imparare prima che possa aiutarvi sul campo. Sam è quasi morto stanotte. Ed è stata tutta colpa mia." Sentiva ancora i polmoni stringersi all'idea. "Ma potrei essere utile in altri modi..."  
"Altri modi?" domandò dubbioso Dean.  
"Ad esempio potrei rappezzarvi. I punti che hai dato a Sam... non sembra fossero i primi che riceveva. E avere un medico da campo può fare la differenza..." Era una motivazione stiracchiata lo sapevano tutti e tre.  
Ma Adam era loro fratello... e la famiglia non si abbandona.  
"ok, ascolta Adam... Io e Sam non possiamo portarti con noi a caccia... tuttavia hai ragione, le tue conoscenze e le tue abilità potrebbero tornarci utili perciò senti che cosa possiamo fare: Abbiamo un amico...bhe praticamente è di famiglia. Il suo nome è Bobby Singer. Con le cose che sa ci ha salvato la vita più volte di quante io possa ricordare. Ultimante facciamo campo base a casa sua. E casa sua... non è molto distante da un piccolo campus universitario." Dean si interruppe. Il suo piano non era perfetto. La merda che avrebbe travolto Adam sarebbe comunque stata tanta da spalare. Ma forse... "Potresti frequentare uno o due corsi lì...così se riusciamo ad impedire... L'apocalisse... potresti ancora fare il dottore."  
"Suona come un piano...ok. Facciamolo!"


End file.
